


Werewolves Don't Go To Summer Camp

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks the head counselor of Camp Lone Wolf is a werewolf or he could just be a guy that looks unnaturally hot without a shirt. Could be both. It’s going to be an interesting summer either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In his infinite wisdom, Sheriff Stilinski doesn't tell his son that he's lined him up with a summer camp job. It's only during the final week of school that he leaves out the camp brochures and declares over a greasy spoon supper that Stiles is going to camp.

"Aren't I a little too old for camp?" blinks Stiles at the brochure folded out over the discarded take-out bags. His mouth still trying to chew through the handful of fries he shoveled in there.

"You'll be a counselor," says his father dryly.

"You mean in charge of youths," Stiles chokes out. His mind flashing to sticky fingers, snot and screaming children.

"Not much older than the way you're acting," replies his father taking the moment to steal a fry from Stiles' plate.

"But this is my last summer before college-" he whines.

"All the better to spend it outside with fresh air and not in your room doing God knows what-"

"Oh my God," moans Stiles, banging his head on the kitchen table.

"Don't look so put out, sport, Scott's going too."

\---

Stiles is still souring over the utter betrayal of his best friend, who actually signed up for this job voluntarily, which attracted the attention of his dad in the first place. Apparently it was all Mrs. McCall could talk about.

Stiles' fate was sealed.

It was either this or give up the idea of taking his jeep to college. The fact that he'd be giving up the internet for the next four weeks was an unspoken horror that he had not come to terms with. It didn't help that Scott was grinning from ear to ear.

As he stepped of the bus at the Camp Lone Wolf dock, with the knowledge that his summer was petering away before his eyes, he contemplated chasing after the bus as it pulled away from the lot. But then, sighing heavily, he shoulders his duffel bag and went forward to meet his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Check-in is given by a tall guy named Boyd who handed over their uniforms and assigned their cabins. Apparently they're not the first boat to come in from the mainland. Stiles grimaces at the uniforms. So much red. And unflattering gym shorts. Well unflattering on him. Scott looks like a male model in just about everything. And Stiles doesn't even have the fortune of being paired with Scott. He's with some guy named Derek, in cabin thirteen. Trying to get his cabin changed is met by an unimpressed Boyd. Stiles is sensing this will be a trend all summer.

It's official then, this summer is going to be the worst. 

"This summer is going to be the best," says Scott with a dopey grin. Stiles debates if drowning his best friend in the lake would be considered murder. Maybe he'd get some leniency for being the sheriff's son.

"Knowing my luck I'll get lost in the woods and eaten by wolves," sighs Stiles darkly.

Scott pouts. "I thought you said that there are no wolves in California."

"So you are listening to me now?"

"I stopped after the fifth homicide plan. You'll never get ride of the body that fast," says Scott. "You're missing an extra guy to help you carry my decaying corpse."

"Give me time, I'll make a friend, maybe Boyd," declares Stiles, tugging at the camp's red hoodie. He's covering up no matter what. He already had a black fly try to take a chunk out of his arm on the dock. And he forgot his SPF in his Jeep which is now parked at the mainland. He doesn't need to freckle anymore than he already is.

"You need to lighten up, dude," says Scott. "Did you know across the lake there's an all girls' camp?"

He waggles his eyebrows.

"Gross," says Stiles, wrinkling his nose.

"Silver Lake counselors, Stiles, counselors," says Scott with a huff and an eye roll. 

"So?" Stiles is not seeing the benefit of having girls separated by a whole body of water.

"Allison Argent," Scott sighs dreamily.

"You have got to be kidding me," groans Stiles as he pushes his friend out of the main lodge, with their bags and a camp map printed on bright neon paper. "You did this to me because of a girl? Let's get this over with," grumbles Stiles. "What cabin are you in?"

Scott looks down at his paper. "Eight, with Isaac Lahey."

"Just great," sighs Stiles. "See you at the orientation then?"

Scott smiles brightly, lifting his duffel bag. "Yeah, yeah. Don't be so sour, Stiles. This summer is going to rock."

Stiles just drags his bag towards cabin thirteen. Which for whatever reason is the furthest from every other freaking cabin. Right near the woods' edge. 

"Eaten by wolves," he mutters as he gets closer to the cabin. "They'll never be able to prove a thing."

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about you, but I grew up reading The Bailey School Kids Adventures. And, after looking through old boxes of books I found this one and was all nostalgic. Then my mind went to Teen Wolf and how a great AU would be Stiles and Scott get summer jobs as camp counselors and Stiles has this burgeoning suspicion that the head counselor, Derek, is a werewolf. Insert camp hijinks and FEELINGS. But yeah. I can already see how half the fic will go. Did anyone else read these books? Do you think I should continue?


End file.
